The Program in Basic and Clinical Neuroendocrinology described in the subsequent pages of this application consists of 12 research proposals, involving 15 principle investigators of our neuroendocrine group. The investigators and proposals were chosen to construct a program which (a) emphasizes research objectives having fundamental and leading significance in neuroendocrinology, (b) offers greatest interaction and collaboration among the investigators, and (c) provides maximum efficiency of research effort in the form of common or core facilities. Three-fourths of the participants in this program have been at the University of Rochester since at least 1967 and have developed into a stable research group with much experience in collaborative effort and sharing of common facilities and equipment. Turnover of personnel has been minimal; only two investigators of the neuroendocrine group (DRS. Reichlin and Reiter) have left the University in the past seven years. Building this strength in neuroendocrinology has proceeded along a carefully chosen pattern of attracting talents which are suited to an interdisciplinary and collaborative move of research operation. A decision to submit this application at this time is based upon the belief that our development has reached the stage where we have the critical mass of investigators and we have the common goal to work effectively and productively.